crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader Clan
Biography At somepoint between 2006 and 2009, the Crusader Clan was formed by Crusader CD. After the introduction of crusader zorvy, the nameing of a Crusader was changed to feature no capital letters or number and a 5 letter word instead of the creaters enitials. Anyone who goes by the title of Crusader is considered to have supernatural powers, similar to that of angels or in some cases, even gods. it is because of this, Crusaders are considered very powerful and dangerous, and are feared by any across the universe. As of 2012, several members of the Crusader Clan decided to leave as part of a clan dispute. However during 2013 the dispute was confronted and currently golem is hoping to be fighting alongside armen and kitty once again along with others crusaders especially on gta online perhaps going to begin a crew war against a good friend of golems and his allies, in which golem is rather certain the crusaders will prevail. This will be the first fight in over a year which cobra, kitty, armen, kluxxe and golem will be working together. Hopefully. Weapons Despite the fact Crusaders need no weapons to fight, they are highly trained in using all sorts of them. the notable favourite of the Crusaders is the Pistol. The pistol was introduced to the Crusader Clan by a man named Liam. Liam was a fighter well known for his... unusual techniques and blocking move named the Liam-Punch. in battle with Crusader golem once, Liam taught Golem how to use a pistol effectively. since then, Golem has taught his pistol skills to all the other Crusaders and is now the weapon of choice for any crusader. Naturaly, the Magnum pistol is the favoured pistol of choice for most Crusaders, however some crusaders like Crusader cobra have been known to use Revolver pistols just as effectively. Most importantly tactical superiority and element of surprise over most opposers due to the analysis of golem, kluxxe and cobra. This has given the crusaders the greatest upper hand over all opposers against the odds and even when greatly outnumbered. Vehicles Traditionaly, Crusader golem is the driver of the Crusader Clan, providing vehiclised support for usualy for the likes of Crusader zorvy and Crusader cobra, however his flamboyant driving style and ability to travel at high speed even though not necessarily being grounded or the recomended way up, means some crusaders rather have kluxxe as their driver. kluxxe being the crusader who specialises in vehicular challenges, particularly which envolve fast cars and millitary grade helicopters. But those which do prefer kluxxe do not realise the useful ness and effectively of golems seemingly reckless and evasive driving style. On games such as forza, golem still has no idea what the left trigger (brake) does as he never uses it. Golem has since developed a record of mass destruction of vehicles, being able to cause huge pile-ups on roads, detonate vehicles by simply clicking fingers, and by simply atempting to drive forward a few feet. Golem is a veteran driver which has very unusual and effective methods of evading danger. Golem is designated driver, kluxxe is designated pilot and cobra is designated sniper and good with both driving and piloting rather than a more specialist approach to particular vehicles. Current Members Crusader CD Crusader zorvy Crusader golem Crusader sonic Crusader cobra Former Members Crusader BH Smirfing Kitty crusader armen kluxxe Associate Members Crusader synco Dogkazzer Davinator66642 Golem's good friend not to be named for suspense IDeaditecharger Enemies Chris Huhne Tanks Buzzard Fags Pete Government after banning online tv sites and restricting porn! Bastards! Bases Golem's Shed Valhalla Bunker Paradiso Favoured Vehicles Subaru Impreza TVR Porsche 911 Ford GT Apachi Bugatti Veyron Rolls Royce Certainly the warthog Never trusted with tanks!